PS
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: One Shot. Glinda has an unexpected visitor with a very important message.


**Assuming that I'm not the first one to do this type of story, but I might have different points in the story. Will have one reference from the book.**

**I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

**P.S.**

Glinda has done everything she did to fix Oz ever since the Wizard left and Elphaba died. She has re-granted all the animals rights again and even prevented a war that would doom all of Oz, but couldn't clear Elphaba's name because it was her last wish to Glinda. Glinda put the Tin Man, but doesn't know that it's Boq, a position as governor of Munchkinland and the Cowardly Lion as king of the beasts, but couldn't gave the Scarecrow any position due to his mysterious disappearance after Dorothy left Oz.

Glinda, who is single and now in her eighties, has retired her role as leader of Oz twenty years earlier and is now living peacefully in Munchkinland, since it is the only place she could remember Elphaba. With the annual celebration of the death of the Wicked Witch, Glinda decided to stay home from the festivities. She has remained strong for around 60 years to get over Elphaba's death. Glinda was watering her plants when most of the town are celebrating. She stops and looks around the emptiness of her home. With the exception of her adoptive son, no one came to visit Glinda since her move to Munchkinland. Glinda hears the doorbell ring and thinks its her son coming by for a visit. Glinda opens the door and man in his mid-sixties standing in her front door.

"Ms. Glinda Upland?" the man asked.

"Yes. How did you know I was here? No one besides my son comes to visit me."

The man took something from his coat and hold out a letter that says Glinda in green ink. "This is for you."

"I don't understand."

"You should read it. I'll wait." The man came into the house and walked past her.

Glinda then went to and sits in her lounge and begins reading the letter.

_Dear Glinda,_

_This is the difficult bit. If I've got this right, you're reading this letter a week after my death and assuming that you are alive. The thing is, we're not coming back. We're alive and well and outside of Oz. We can't live in Oz any more. We can't because living in Oz is a lot harder due to my condition and my reputation. I won't ever see you again and it breaks my heart. I'm so sorry, Glinda. I thought about visiting you this for years, and I realized there was one thing I could do: I could write to you. I hope you understand. To tell you everything I did, how, despite it all the years, we were happy. But before I do, I need you to know, you are the best friend any strange girl could have had, and for all the times I drove you mad and you drove me mad, and the time I snapped at you in Shiz or that time in the cornfield, I'm sorry. I miss everything about you, especially your obsession with pink. I bought a nice cottage. We have a small yard. I garden as a hobby. I work as Doctor to animals who are hurt. I even started an organization that helps people with birth defects like me. The organization was running well and we are planning to expand it to Oz that will start when I'm not in the organization anymore. And if you are thinking that I am alone, I'm really not. You see, the Scarecrow that traveled with that farm girl who got Nessa's shoes was actually Fiyero. I saved him from the Gale Force when they were beating him up in that cornfield. We were married a month after we left Oz and I changed him back for about a year later. He runs a really good shop in the town we live in. But one more important business: the man who delivered the letter, Liir, be nice to him 'cause he's your nephew._

Glinda walks out of the lounge and approaches to Liir.

_He was born about five years since we left Oz. Liir Thropp Tiggular. We tell him stories about us back in Shiz. He really loves you even though he never actually met you until now. He even calls you auntie. He can tell you everything about us and you can tell him what has happen to Oz since my "melting". He'll show you the family albums and I realize meeting a nephew who is older for the first time is way beyond weird, but I'm sorry. I love you, Glinda. I miss you. I have changed for the better because I knew you_

_P.S._

_Thank you for dancing with me in the Ozdust Ballroom and thank you for trying to make me popular._

_Elphaba_

Glinda stands in front of Liir and he holds out his arms to her. "How do you do, auntie?" Liir said. Glinda is now crying happily and proceeded to hug him.

* * *

**This is the end. Review on how it went.**


End file.
